boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio Kimura
|image1 = AkioKimura_novel.png |kanji = 木村 明雄 |kana = きむら あきお |rōmaji = Kimura Akio |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 17-18 |status = Alive |hair_color = Light Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy |occupation = Student |relatives = Naoko Kamikishiro (Girlfriend) Yoko Kimura (Little Sister) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others }} Akio Kimura (木村 明雄, Kimura Akio) is a character from Boogiepop and Others. He is a student of Shinyo Academy and one of Naoko Kamikishiro's boyfriends, along with Shirou Tanaka. Personality Akio appears to have a laid back and casual personality. He does not seem very concerned with rules, often skipping school and smoking. He is also a "player", getting into relationships with multiple girls without their knowledge. Despite entering so many romantic relationships, the only person he ever fell in love with was Naoko, although he himself didn't admit to this until after her death. Akio never minded the fact that Naoko was in love with someone else, and loved to spend time with her. According to him, Naoko was at her most beautiful point when she didn't try to put on a cheerful mask, and let her real self show. After Naoko's disappearance, he seemingly moved on with his life, but never actually stopped loving her, so much so that when he recieved a letter stating that Naoko was dead two years later, he instantly decided to visit his old highschool, where he met up with Touka Miyashita, who advised him to get over his old soulmate. Appearance Akio is a young man with longish brown hair and brown eyes. He is shown wearing the Shinyo Academy male school unifrom. Background Akio was a normal student at Shinyo Academy. By chance, one day, when smoking a cigarette behind the school, he witnessed two fellow students, Naoko Kamikishiro and Shirou Tanaka. Naoko tried to confess to Shirou, but he ran away, without leaving her a chance to say anything. Left behind, Naoko called out to the hiding Akio, having noticed him from the start, and asked for a cigarette for herself. From then on, the two started going out, and, soon, Naoko managed to convince the hesitant Shirou to become her boyfriend. Story Boogiepop and Others Boogiepop Missing Akio and an unknown other person are shown conversing about Notorious I.C.E.. Akio asks what I.C.E. means, and the other person explains that it is a designation for failed synthetic humans. Akio argues back that Notorious I.C.E. has incredible destructive power, even being called a Super Build. The other person agrees, speculating that he may have some hidden ability, then remembering and bringing up the incident that Notorious I.C.E. was involved in while living in Akio's country. Trivia *Akio's last name, Kimura, is written with the characters for "tree" and "village". *Akio's first name is written with the characters for "light" and "masculine". *Akio is the only character from the first novel to not be featured at all in the anime adaptation. *Akio has never been featured in any other installment of the Boogiepop Series aside from Boogiepop and Others. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shinyo Academy Category:Third Civilization Characters